Lone Wolf
by felinerx
Summary: Sachiyo is the last wolf of her pack, and also destined to be a god. In order to save the world, she needs to banish the evil above all evils, the darkest of the darkness. Crap summary, I know. Could have fit into tons of Genres, so I wasn't sure about it
1. Chapter 1

**Me: TOTAL AWESOMENESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WOOOOOO!!!!!! Back on the computer sooner than I thought, awesome!! Time to be explaining this, yes? Well my totally awesome friend on/in deviantART/youtube/MSN/real life (we met once) and I had done this awesome rp some time at the beginning of last year, OUR FIRST RP TOGETHER! So it's special! And I wrote this based off it, the story line is exactly the same and everything, so it's not that much different from the actual rp itself! 8D At first I was going to write it up as one chapter, but then I thought it'd be too long, and leaving cliffies is fun!! So here's the first chapter, based off the beginning. The wolf is, btw, my friend. 'Sachiyo' is her Japanese name (according to Rum and Monkey) Oh and I wasn't aure what category to put it in...so yeah...**

-----

**Lone Wolf**

**Ch 1**

-----

Sachiyo walked through the abandoned town. She was the last wolf of her pack, and had now taken to traveling around, trying to find peace for her troubled heart. On her travels, she had come across the town, a strange force drawing her towards it, until her curiosity took over. She had almost finished exploring the town, and was now considering what to do next.

She heard a noise, and turned quickly, coming face to face with a dragon. It opened it jaws and let out a stream of fire, luckily missing Sachiyo. She ran away before it could try again.

"What was that?!" she said to herself. "This place is strange…I have to get out of here!"

She turned a corner, and came upon a little girl, her back to Sachiyo. The girl turned around and stared, her eyes blank, at Sachiyo.

_What? This place isn't as abandoned as I thought..._ she thought.

The girl suddenly glowed, and grew into a strange monster, which then attacked Sachiyo. Sachiyo jumped out of the way, her ears flat against her head, snarling. _So much for that…_The little girl, or monster now, charged up an energy ball in her, or it's, hand, then flung it at Sachiyo. She dodged again, but wasn't fast enough, and the energy ball just hit her tail.

Just then, the moon set, and the girl, or monster, disappeared.

_iThings are getting weirder and weirder by the minute…I really have to leave this place. Now._ Sachiyo ran out of the town into the grassy plains that surrounded it. But, before she could get too far, everything went suddenly dark. She skidded to a stop, and crouched, growling.

_W-What's going on here?!f_

A small light started to shine in the distance, and Sachiyo heard a faint voice "Help me…"

She looked around, before sprinting off towards the light, to see what, or who, it was that was calling out for help.

"Help me…Help me…Help me…" The voice grew louder as Sachiyo drew closer to the light. She saw a building, and slowed to a stop, reluctant to enter a human dwelling, because of past fears.

"Help me…Help me…" The voice grew desperate. Sachiyo pushed her fears aside, and entered the gates surrounding the building. The voice abruptly stopped.

Sachiyo looked around, confused at what she was seeing.

It was a school. Blood had been splashed all over the walls, grass…everything. Ghosts of the children who had probably attended the school were floating around, saying "Help me…" softly. The bodies of dead children hung from the trees, and were littered around the small playground.

Sachiyo looked around again, and her ear twitched. "What was that…?" she whispered to herself.

Footsteps echoed out from inside the school. Sachiyo turned to face the school, crouched down and snarled loudly. She saw some shadows from her position outside, and snarled louder. "Who's there?!"

"Help us…" voices echoed out of the school. "Help us…they'll kill us all…"

Sachiyo snarled again, and sprinted inside the school, only to find undead corpses walking around repeating "Help us…" She snarled. "W-What is the…is this some kind of joke?!"

A terrifying, high-pitched scream echoed through the halls, startling Sachiyo, and hurting her ears. She covered them with her paws, and fell to the ground.

The screaming suddenly stopped. She uncovered her ears, and slowly gets up, only to find that one of the undead children had snuck up behind her. It grabbed her, and all the other nearby undead came over and grabbed her. They lifted her, and started walking through the school.

Sachiyo snarled, and tried to bite the children in an attempt to escape, but fails. She howled as the corpses take her into a room completely covered in blood. Fresh blood. The floor covered in a few centimetres of it. They strap and chain her down onto a table in the middle of the room that more thickly covered in blood than even the floor.

Sachiyo snarled, and struggled to get free. Failing again, she stopped, and howled again, but this time doesn't stop for 5 minutes straight. Then, all of a sudden, she glowed white, whiter than snow, whiter than…white. Her fangs grew, her fur thickened, and her eyes, once a clear, light blue, have now become blood red.

She escaped from the chains and leather straps easily this time, and began to rip the undead in the room into pieces. When she finally destroyed the last one, she noticed a glowing figure floating outside the window. She stared at it, growling.

It began to glow red, and drifted closer to the window, to Sachiyo. A huge scythe appeared in it's hands, the blade a blood red, and stained brown with dried blood. It raised the scythe, drawing ever closer.

Sachiyo began to snarl, but this snarl was different, it was…strange. Still loud and deep, and yet there was something odd about it…

Indeed it was an odd snarl. It summoned twelve animals to Sachiyo's side. A rat, a boar, a tiger, a sheep, a cat, a snake, a dragon, a rabbit, a phoenix, a monkey, a horse and an ox. All were covered in strange red markings, and carried some kind of weapon or instrument. They all stared at the glowing red figure together, and then, Sachiyo howled.

The sky burst into light as the sun suddenly shone again, the rays of light banishing the figure, and bringing light back into the darkened world. All the ghosts and undead children disappeared, the plants livened up, and the desolate world shone with a new light, new life.

Sachiyo stopped howling, and looked up at the newly shining sun, then to where the figure had been, before being banished by the light. She felt a sudden jolt of pain, and was thrown up into the air. She came crashing down into a pool of blood. She rose, trying to catch her breath, and looked around, searching for the cause of her pain.

Her eyes came to rest on a tall, broad-chested man, his bright orange hair standing out against his black skin. His cape flapped lazily in the light breeze, a smirk planted on his face. In his right hand he held a large black sword which emanated evil, darkness. His clothes showed that he either was or had been very wealthy, donned in gold and silver jewellery, which tinkled faintly in the breeze.

"Who are you?!" Sachiyo growled. She thought he looked familiar, but couldn't but her paws on how or where she could have seen him before.

The man laughed, the evil Sachiyo sensed in him growing. "That's none of your concern. You only have to know that I am the doom of this world, and you will die along with it!"

Sachiyo stared at him, then started snarling and glowing again, along with the 12 other animals. "I shall not let you...you cannot kill me!" her snarls deepened, growing louder and louder, the darkness, the evil she sensed in him, bringing back memories, memories that haunted her to that day, the memories she shall never forget.

She remembered the terrible times, when he had become the last of her pack, when everyone, everything she loved, had been killed, destroyed, by the hand of evil and darkness. Fear flooded into her eyes as she remembered, her snarls faltering, becoming whimpers. It killed her inside, the way she had watched them die, unable to help.

Then, she realised why the man had looked so familiar. She remembered who it was, what it was, that had killed her family, her friends. Her fear was replaced with hatred, and she remembered the vow she had made over her packs' dying bodies, the vow to avenge them, one day.

The hatred consumed her, pushing all other emotions away. She growled, long and deep, while staring at the evil she had vowed to destroy. She kept staring, her eyes now so red, they looked to be almost pure blood. Her fangs grew even larger, by now as large as daggers. She lunged for the man, trying to tear as much out of him as she could.

He dodged easily, laughing at her foolish lunge, but was caught off guard by the 12 other animals. They attacked ferociously, aiming to deal as much damage as they could. They had felt Sachiyo's pain, and wanted to help to ease it. They did not think it right that one animal should have to deal with so much pain.

He managed to get away, though badly damaged, he still grinned with confidence. The attacks had barely fazed him. He transformed into a huge wolf-looking creature, three times Sachiyo's size. He charged at her, pure bloodlust in his eyes.

Sachiyo stared at him coolly, and stood there, unmoving. He grew closer, and when he was about a metre away, Sachiyo jumped. Landing on his back, she ripped at him viciously, then jumped off, almost collapsing from the impact with the ground. She stared at him, her eyes now a pure, glowing white, shining as bright as her body. She felt blood trickling from a tooth, and realised that it had been broken in half when she had ripped at his back. She stared down at the other half of her tooth on the ground, then at ihim/i, then at the sky. It was cloudy, the sun no longer shining.

As Sachiyo stared at the darkening sky, everything around her began turning back into the way it had been before the sun had shone. A dark, evil place, void of life. He roared in triumph, his triumph over the light. He charged at Sachiyo again, for the finishing blow.

-----

**Me: If you didn't already recognise him, the 'man' is Ganondorf, from The Zelda games 8D And if you didn't recognise the Okami thing…I worry about you.**


	2. Important note: I have returned!

So after years of inactivity due to giving up on my writing I have returned! Lately I've begun writing a little again (No fanfics so far though, just some original stuff I thought would be fun to write) and I came to realise I _really_ enjoy writing even if I tend to feel like I'm no good at it.

So I eventually came to the conclusion that even if I feel as though I'm not a great writer, I _do_ need a hobby to fill in the time I spend being bored and it is a brilliant way to improve my literacy skills through practice for school. Since I'm now nearing the HSC preliminary exams (For those who are not Australian, this is...I have no idea what the equivalent in other countries is, but I am basically in my first of two years of senior schooling, IE I am nearing the end of Year 11, therefore within a year I shall have almost completed my schooling. The HSC gives me an ATAR, which is basically a university admission rank I'll need to enter courses in University, or College for the Americans.) and after that will be beginning my HSC course, I feel I'm going to need all the practice I can get for English since I am, in my own opinion, rather terrible at it. So, why not write fanfiction again? I have a lot of spare time dueto not really having much of a social life and well I can't spend all of it studying so...a hobby is a good choice!

Tonight, I have begun rewriting Jutsu Gone Awry completely, and since I still remember all the ideas I had for that fic, I am able to continue it and hopefully will complete it by the end of this year. A lot of changes are going to be made. For example:

- Chiba and Sayuri will no longer be such great friends at the beginning of the fic, but will grow to become good friends by the end

- The Akatsuki members will be a little more in character, although they will still be written in the way I believe their personalities would actually be like. Itachi, for example, will be a lot more introverted than in the current chapters of Jutsu Gone Awry. The Akatsuki overall will also be a lot less accepting and kind of Chiba and Sayuri at first.

- Chiba and Sayuri will be around Deidara's age (They will be 18, Deidara is 19) rather than 13, because while back when I first wrote JGA (When I was 13 myself, I might add) I did find it fine because I was a crazy as shit fangirl, but now that I'm a little over a month off 17, I have, obviously, grown up and realised holy _shit_ I was a messed up kid. I am no longer a squealy fangirl, but I still do love the Akatsuki despite the fact that I dislike Naruto itself. (Their deaths is essentially what caused me to stop watching Naruto - without the Akatsuki it just wasn't the same) So anyway the realisation that grown men having sex with 13 year olf girls is sick made me completely revise their ages. _This is why anyone under the age of 15 probably shouldn't write fanfiction. _(And also why we can't have nice things)

- The story will be a lot less happy and a little more serious, as my personal life tends to reflect in my writing. As I grew older, I quickly grew to realise life isn't all fun and games, and that's reflected in the way my writing has become a lot more serious.

- The appearance of Chiba has been completely changed to suit my personality and tastes more as they are now and have been for about two years (Remember - Chiba and Sayuri were the Naruto personas of myself and a now ex friend of mine. Well, ex best friend, we still sort of talk, but we're not great friends anymore - hence why Chiba and Sayuri aren't particularly good friends in the rewritten version).

- I will now be attempting to write all the chapters to about the same length (That length being hopefully about 2000 - 3000 words per chapter) rather than having one chapter 1000 words long, the next double that, and the one after that yet another different length. It won't be exact but I will be keeping my word goal at approximately 2000 - 3000 words. (Currently chapter 1 is at 1200 words, and chapter 2 is at 3300...see what I mean? I wish to eradicate this dramatic difference between chapter lengths) Which of those two goals will become my length per chapter is undecided - I'll see how writing chapter 1 works out before I decide anything.

That's about it for the changes that will be present in the JGA rewrite. For now it is the only story I will be rewriting, but I may eventually move onto rewriting everything else, removing some other stories, uploading some new ones etc.

I also may think about making an account on a non-fanfiction website for my original writings, but I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Perhaps deviantART, so I can stop beign inactive there as well. this, however, is something I will decide at a later date.

I will be removing JGA as I begin uploading the rewrite, but this message will be displayed on my profile and in all my other stories as well. It will probably be removed from my profile within a month or two however, so hopefully all my old reviewers and followers will see this by then. If you guys are still around _and _still care about me and my writing, I will actually love you with the passion of a thousand burning suns. I do miss the old days on FF and dA, so returning to them...well, I don't really know what to expect, but it will be nice to be seeing all the people I knew from when I was still active.

Much love everyone.

- Claudia (felinerx)


End file.
